


Waiting

by chocoban



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoban/pseuds/chocoban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans waited by the door like always, but the woman on the other side was late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

"SANS! WAKE UP!"

Sans opened one eye and looked up at Papyrus from the floor of the sentry station. "sup."

"STOP SLEEPING ON THE JOB! UNDYNE'S GOING TO GET MAD AT YOU AGAIN," Papyrus scolded him, but Sans just grinned as usual.

"right, right. i'll get back to work. except," Sans looked at his nonexistant wristwatch. "well, what do you know, it's lunchtime already."

Sans stood up. "welp, i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?"

Papyrus fumed. "FIRST OF ALL, YOU HAD LUNCH FIVE MINUTES AGO, AND SECOND OF ALL, YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE GRILLBY'S!!"

"that was brunch. that doesn't count," Sans said, then paused for a moment. "i guess that's a no on the grillby's thing?"

"YES!"

"so it's a yes?"

"NO I MEAN DANG IT SANS." Papyrus grumbled. "GO HAVE LUNCH OR WHATEVER! IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE WITH UNDYNE AGAIN, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. AS IN PLEASE TELL HER I WARNED YOU. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO THINK I'M ENABLING YOUR IRRESPONSIBLE BEHAVIOR!"

"'kay. seeya, bro," Sans said as he walked off, in a direction that wasn't neccessarily towards Grillby's.

* * *

Because he wasn't going to Grillby's.

He came to the edge of the woods where the wall stood, a lone door decorating its expanse. He waltzed up to the door and gave it a knock, then turned around, leaned back against the door, and slid down until he was sitting comfortably in the snow. He waited eagerly for a response.

No response.

Sans fidgeted. He started playing with the zipper on his jacket. This was usually the time she would show up, right?

Maybe she was just busy or something. No big deal.

He was about to get up when he heard footsteps from behind the door, and then a hard knock.

"who's there?"

"Sue," the voice replied, out of breath.

"sue who?"

"Sue sorry I'm late!"

Sans snorted. "that was a pretty bad one."

"I know. I really am sorry," she sighed. "I started baking a pie, and unfortunately, it seems I got carried away."

"a pie? what's the occasion?"

The voice faltered. "There isn't one. I was just feeling... nostalgic."

"oh."

They were both quiet for a few moments. "Oh, I'm such a silly old lady. Why did I even make a pie? There's far too much for any one person to eat, and I have no one to share it with," she sighed. "All it did was make me late for our meeting."

"...what kind is it?"

"Butterscotch cinnamon."

"never heard of that flavor before."

"Really? I think you would like it. It is very good."

"i wouldn't mind some."

"Of the pie? But... I can't even give you any."

Sans remembered the door. "oh, right."

"Unless," the woman on the other side seemed excited suddenly, "perhaps you would like to try baking some yourself?"

"uh. i don't really do baking,"

"Oh, it's not difficult! As long as you follow the recipe, you should do just fine. I could even give you the recipe right now, except... do you have something to write it down with?" she asked.

Sans felt for the notepad and pen on the inside of his jacket. "yeah, i do."

"Excellent! To begin, you should..." she stopped talking for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being silly again, aren't I?"

Sans leaned back and looked up at the dark ceiling of the undergound. He wondered what he should say.

Then he pulled out his notepad and pen. "no, it's okay," he said, popping the cap off the pen. "lay it on me."

The woman talked excitedly, faster than he could write. Sans had to ask her to repeat the instructions more than once, but he was okay with that. She seemed happy.

* * *

Papyrus wasn't expecting this when he stepped into the kitchen that night. Sans was at the kitchen counter with various ingredients and baking supplies strewn out across the countertop, carefully trimming the edges off of a dough-covered tin when Papyrus started to say something.

"SANS? ARE YOU... ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING????"

Sans jumped and nearly knocked the tin off the table. "no," he said as he opened the cabinet and stuffed the tin inside.

"WAS THAT... A QUICHE?"

"no. it was nothing." Papyrus noticed Sans hastily stuffing some paper into his pockets.

"IS NOTHING A TYPE OF QUICHE??"

"it's nothing. seriously. don't even worry about it," Sans said as he strolled out of the kitchen, hands still in his jacket pockets. "anyway, g'night," Sans said, giving Papyrus a wave before heading up the stairwell.

"WAIT, SANS, YOU DIDN'T CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF. COME BACK DOWN HERE! SANS? SANS!"

**Author's Note:**

> He was making a pie.


End file.
